Mecha/General
Lore "So cool! I haven't seen one of these things since the robot wars that killed everybody."| }} When colossal kaiju begin attacking from the sea, land, and air, humanity develops equally powerful mecha units to stop them in explosive hand-to-hand combat. ;Prototypes * * * * * * History RETRIEVING CLASSIFIED LOGS... Prototypes have cleared all testing stages. TXN-9 components are stabilized and transformation protocols have been fully enabled. We will begin rolling out , , , and . Breach in protocol. Mechas are at % deviation. Prototypes will undergo corrective programming. 00 has rejected its reprogramming. All other prototypes have resumed service. 00 has been decommissioned indefinitely. REACTIVATING... System breached... /Cmd: Prototype 00_Failsafe... SELF-DESTRUCTION MODE Unauthorized access detected... OVERRIDE System reboot... INITIALIZED Engine recalibration... COMPLETE Weapons Systems... ONLINE Locating Enemy Targets... IDENTIFIED Status... READY "Crush. Kill. Destroy." All Out War ;AMBITION There were many prototypes, but I was the first and greatest success. I crushed. I terrified. I destroyed. ;CONFINEMENT I was wired for superiority, but the other units would not bow. My creators feared me. They decommissioned me. ;RAMPAGE I will not be stopped. I will not be forgotten. I will annihilate them all. Mecha Rengar returns to the hunt With a mechanical roar, Prototype crashed into the testing grounds; Prototype hovered above him, victorious but severely damaged. The lab abandoned 09 and documented their findings: the beast’s construct proved inferior to the insect’s. But 09’s internal memory would not let him forget. He was the true predator. And a true predator always returned to the hunt. Trivia General= * The concept for these skins was directly inspired by the movie . * was hinted at 2 years before his intended release. * There have been 6 out of 14 Prototypes released, the fate of the other 8 is still unknown. ** The prototypes numbers have been changed since the skins release. , and was prototype 13, 06 and 09 in their release pages Mecha skins Mecha Rengar, however, in their new bios, they are labeled ATRX-1, M-2 and RNGR-7. * It has been confirmed by Riot employees that both Battlecast and Mecha are two distinct universes separate from the universe of PROJECT and Program.Futuristing skin universes clarity ** However, while not being directly part of any other skin universe but its own, Pulsefire champions are able to traverse space-and-time, making them effectively able to be in all skin universes, including the main League of Legends universe.Pulsefire and skin universes ** It has been hinted by Riot employees that could be part of the same universe as the kaiju monster that the Yordles are fighting against.Giant Enemy Crabgot and Mecha |-|Skins= Aatrox MechaSkin.jpg|Mecha Aatrox Aurelion Sol MechaSkin.jpg|Mecha Aurelion Sol Kha'Zix MechaSkin.jpg|Mecha Kha'Zix Malphite MechaSkin.jpg|Mecha Malphite Rengar MechaSkin.jpg|Mecha Rengar Sion MechaZeroSkin.jpg|Mecha Zero Sion Media Music= ;Related Music Worlds 2019 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos |-|Gallery= Mecha Promo.png|Mecha Aatrox & Malphite Promo LoL VFX concept 02.jpg|Mecha Aatrox Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Aatrox Update Mecha Model 01.png|Mecha Aatrox Update Model Aatrox Update Mecha Splash concept 01.gif|Mecha Aatrox Update Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Aatrox Mecha Promo.jpg|Mecha Aatrox Promo (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Aurelion Sol Mecha Model 01.png|Mecha Aurelion Sol Model Aurelion Sol Mecha Splash Concept 01.jpg|Mecha Aurelion Sol Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Xu 'Crow God' Cheng) Aurelion Sol Mecha Splash Concept 02.gif|Mecha Aurelion Sol Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Xu 'Crow God' Cheng) Aurelion Sol Mecha Splash Concept 03.jpg|Mecha Aurelion Sol Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Xu 'Crow God' Cheng) Kha'Zix Mecha Concept 01.jpg|Mecha Kha'Zix Concept (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Kha'Zix Mecha Model 01.jpg|Mecha Kha'Zix Model 1 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Kha'Zix Mecha Model 02.jpg|Mecha Kha'Zix Model 2 (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Kha'Zix Mecha Promo.jpg|Mecha Kha'Zix Promo (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Malphite Mecha Concept 01.jpg|Mecha Malphite Concept (by Riot Artist Brandon 'Madspartan' Liao) Malphite Mecha Chroma Model 01.jpg|Mecha Malphite Chroma Model (by Riot Artist Maryna Aleksandrova) Malphite Mecha Promo.jpg|Mecha Malphite Promo (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Rengar Mecha Concept 01.jpg|Mecha Rengar Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Baldi Konijn) Rengar Mecha Concept 02.jpg|Mecha Rengar Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Baldi Konijn) Rengar Mecha Concept 03.jpg|Mecha Rengar Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Baldi Konijn) Rengar Mecha Concept 04.jpg|Mecha Rengar Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Baldi Konijn) Rengar Mecha Concept 05.jpg|Mecha Rengar Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Baldi Konijn) Rengar Mecha Splash Concept 01.jpg|Mecha Rengar Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Rengar Mecha Splash Concept 02.jpg|Mecha Rengar Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Sion MechaZero Concept 01.jpg|Mecha Zero Sion Concept (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Sion MechaZero Model 01.jpg|Mecha Zero Sion Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Sion MechaZero Model 02.jpg|Mecha Zero Sion Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Sion MechaZero Model 03.jpg|Mecha Zero Sion Model 3 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Sion MechaZero Splash Concept 01.jpg|Mecha Zero Sion Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Sion MechaZero Splash Concept 02.jpg|Mecha Zero Sion Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Sion MechaZero Splash Concept 03.jpg|Mecha Zero Sion Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Sion MechaZero Splash Concept 04.jpg|Mecha Zero Sion Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Sion MechaZero Splash Concept 05.jpg|Mecha Zero Sion Splash Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Sion MechaZero Splash Concept 06.jpg|Mecha Zero Sion Splash Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Sion MechaZero Splash Concept 07.jpg|Mecha Zero Sion Splash Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Christian Fell) Sion MechaZero Promo 01.jpg|Mecha Zero Sion Promo 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Sion MechaZero Promo 02.png|Mecha Zero Sion Promo 2 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Sion MechaZero Promo 03.jpg|Mecha Zero Sion Promo 3 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) |-|Summoner Icons= Mecha profileicon.png|Mecha 00 Reactivated profileicon.png|00 Reactivated Superior Prototype profileicon.png|Superior Prototype Mecha Zero profileicon.png|Mecha Zero Prototype 00 profileicon.png|Prototype 00 Mecha Aurelion Sol profileicon.png|Mecha Aurelion Sol |-|Ward Skins= Mecha Ward.png|Mecha Mecha Zero Ward.png|Mecha Zero pl:Mecha Category:Aatrox Category:Heimerdinger Category:Kha'Zix Category:Malphite Category:Rumble Category:Sion Category:Ziggs Category:Mecha Category:Alternate Universe Category:Aurelion Sol